Before What Comes Next
by ArokenHalo
Summary: Because even if everyone does know it, some things should still be said.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Not mine. Not long. Not beta-ed.

* * *

He was sitting alone in a small, corner table in the Mess Hall, focus less on the cup of coffee and the small sandwich before him than on the PADD he held loosely in his hand. With the late hour, the room was almost deserted, only a few remnants of the recently relieved Delta shift taking a late dinner a few tables down. They made occasional comments, but for the most part, everything was quiet.

"Sir."

Those gathered glanced over though the greeting had not been aimed at them. They watched as Jim looked up. The dark blue eyes studied the young ensign who had just walked in and now stood, parade rest, in front of him. He cocked his head to one side. "Ensign Harker."

The man was visibly startled, his stiff posture flickering for a just a second before he regained control, "You know my name, sir?"

"Weapons Division." Jim said with a small smile, "I know my crew, Ensign."

He nodded. Though he had been surprised, it seemed he realized that he should not have been. "Yes, sir. I know you do."

The tone was serious, formal, and Jim's shoulders straightened, expecting something official. "What can I do for you, Ensign?"

The younger man hesitated, then, straightening his own shoulders, said resolutely, "You're a good captain, sir."

Jim blinked, sudden tension in his form, "Harker?"

His voice a little softer, he repeated, "You are a good captain, sir, and it is an honor to serve with you."

Silence, then a very quiet, "Thank you, Ensign."

The other man nodded, "Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

Jim smiled, "Good night, Jacob."

No flash of surprise this time, just a grin as the younger man turned around and walked out. Jim watched him leave. As the doors whooshed closed, he set down his PADD. Leaning back in his chair, he took a sip of his coffee and turned to watch the stars streak across the window. They were almost home.

* * *

A tiny, tiny snippet meant to take place before the _Enterprise_ returned home from facing Nero.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings Part Deux: Still not mine. Still not long. Still not beta-ed.

Thank you to Kadigan and Lady Merlin for the reviews, and those who faved. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Seven hours into what they had since learned would be a week-long trip to Earth, six and a half of which were spent making sure the ship would last long enough to complete the journey, Jim was accosted on the Bridge by a worried, annoyed and sleep-deprived (but, hell, who wasn't?) Chief Medical Officer.

"Bones, I'm fi—"

Said CMO held up a hand, holding a hypo that, in Jim's opinion, was larger than really necessary, "Finish the barefaced lie coming out of your mouth and I'm sticking this in your eye."

"I'm managing." He transitioned smoothly. Jim had been dealing (in various and creative ways) with authority figures for the better part of two decades before meeting Bones. The doctor only enabled him daily practice. He noted with a measure of amusement, however, that most of his crew was showing more reaction now than they had during the confrontation with Nero. Chekov, in particular, was going to break something if he stared at them any harder.

"Only by the grace of God and sheer, stubborn willpower, you idiot," Bones shook his head, "Now, are you going to come willingly or would you rather be carted unconscious through the halls?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, but he knew by then that the good doctor was not one to bluff. He would have no compunctions about jamming that _seriously_ ridiculously big needle into his friend's neck and dragging him half the length of the ship. He restrained a sigh and a roll of the eyes, because his ribs and his head had held out this long against the constant barrage of fists and floors and wall but were pretty pissed with him for it, and reluctantly capitulated. "I'll walk, thanks."

"You're welcome." Bones took him for his word and began to walk toward the turbolift. He turned around when he realized that he was doing so alone. A hint of threat returned in his voice, "Jim."

"Yeah. I'm coming." Jim's eyes swept across the bridge, over the people seated there, eventually finding his First Officer, "Hey, Spock—"

"We will take ample care of the ship, Captain." The Vulcan told him with a level stare.

Jim smiled to himself, "Yeah, you will." He made to follow Bones, "Thanks."

"Of course."

The _Enterprise_'s First Officer watched them go ("Ow! Bones!" "You look like a stiff wind could knock you over." "You don't have to grab my arm so hard." "I don't have to risk you collapsing halfway there by letting you walk, either." "...blackmailer."), waited until the lift doors had closed before moving toward the center dais. He placed a hand on the Captain's Chair, but didn't sit down as he commed Engineering, "Mr. Scott, how are the drive repairs faring?"

As the ranting voice answered, several around the bridge turned back toward their consoles to resume their work, a ship to keep safe.


End file.
